Nuevas sensaciones
by Suki90
Summary: Las nuevas sensaciones son cosa de cada día, incluso aunque ya llevaras tiempo sabiendo de ellas, siempre hay algo que las hace sentir como nuevas. Koga x Yuna -leve Seiya x Saori-


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Nuevas sensaciones**

Se levanta con cansancio de la cama y sale de ella, no podía dormir; habían sido tantas las noches de estar en guardia, que ahora tanta paz lo tenía inquieto, por lo que decide que lo mejor es tomar aire fresco.

Salió de la casa de la playa de Saori, en donde actualmente se estaban quedando todos sus amigos y él, junto con Tatsumi, Saori y Seiya, para recuperarse de sus heridas, y se dirigió hacia la playa, ese lugar siempre le ayudaba a aclarar la mente.

Caminó por unos cuantos segundos mirando hacia el suelo, sin poner cuidado a lo demás que había a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente vio la arena bajo sus descalzos pies.

Sonrió, alzó la vista para ver el mar, y fue ahí que se percató de que no era el único que había salido a tomar un poco de aire.

— Yuna… —dijo sorprendido el joven.

La aludida escuchó su nombre y se giró para ver al joven que le había dado muchas preocupaciones a lo largo del inicio de su viaje. Levemente sorprendida le responde— Koga, hola…

— Ho-Hola…

Pasaron mucho tiempo sin decirse nada, sólo permanecieron allí mirando el mar tan pacifico que esa noche los acompañaba. El viento jugaba con los cabellos de ambos, la rubia que estaba sentada se la pasaba acomodándoselo de tanto en tanto para que no se quedara atorado algún mechón en su rostro. Mientras que Koga sólo estaba ahí de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Todo lucía tranquilo y sin ningún problema, pero internamente, ambos muchachos se encontraban confundidos. Realmente no sabían bien qué hacer ni qué decir, había muchas emociones dentro de sus cuerpos que no sabían bien cómo manejarlos, especialmente Koga, quien desde hace tiempo se sentía así por su rusa amiga, pero no había reparado bien en qué significaba ese sentir.

La miró de reojo sin que ella se percatara, y no pudo evitar notar lo linda que se veía esa noche. La luz de la luna le sentaba realmente bien.

Se sonrojó fuertemente y giró su rostro hacia la dirección opuesta. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, por lo que decidió romper el hielo con algún tema.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde? —le preguntó, volviendo su vista al mar.

— Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo —le confesó ella, viéndolo de reojo antes de volver a fijar su vista en el mar y levantarse—. Sólo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, se me dificultaba dormir… —expresó, sacudiendo su ropa.

— ¿En serio? A mí también me pasó lo mismo… —confesó él, no despegando su vista del océano—. Había olvidado lo tranquila que puede ser una noche…

Yuna asintió ante el comentario— Pienso lo mismo. Hemos estado tanto tiempo en guardia durante las noches, que es difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo a tanta paz así de golpe…

— Si…

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, lo cual a Koga no le pareció agradable. Rayos, ¿tan difícil era tener una conversación con ella a solas? Nunca le había pasado, incluso con Aria podía hablar tranquilamente…

Aunque bueno, Aria era como su hermana… y no se le dificultaba platicar con ella sobre cualquier cosa. Pero con Yuna las cosas eran distintas, era por culpa de aquel extraño sentimiento que surgía cuando estaba con ella. ¿Qué sería? Tendría que preguntarle a Saori después, o quizá a Tatsumi… O, tal vez… a Seiya…

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Ese no era el momento para distraerse en ese tipo de cosas. No podía perderse en sus propios pensamientos y dejar a Yuna sola en esencia…

Pero no se le ocurría bien qué decir.

La frustración que tenía era enorme, quería romper el silencio, pero no sabía cómo.

— ¿Sabes…?

La voz de la joven llamó su atención, logrando que posara sus ojos sobre ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Yuna volteó hacia él y le sonrió— Me alegra, que hayas podido volver… Tanto del control de Absu, como del mundo de la obscuridad —le dice, sonriendo un poco apenada—. Temía que no volvieras.

Aquello lo sorprendió un poco. ¿Tanto así se había preocupado por él? Bueno, no había que pensarlo mucho para saberlo, con tan sólo recordar que incluso ella fue la primera en ir a recibirlo cuando apareció frente a ellos en los destruidos aposentos de Marte bastaba. Lo había abrazado con tal fuerza que casi perdió el equilibrio.

— Siento… haberte preocupado —se disculpó, haciendo su típico gesto de rascarse la nariz.

La joven simplemente negó con la cabeza— Ahora todo está bien. Estás aquí, con la señorita Saori, con el señor Seiya… creo que eso es lo que importa en estos momentos.

Y de nueva cuenta el silencio se hizo presente. Eso era algo que le estaba molestando mucho a Koga, nunca le gustaron los silencios que se producían cuando estaba con una persona, y menos con Yuna.

Pensó durante algunos minutos qué decir, cuando de pronto recordó algo…

— Lo siento…

— ¿Eh? —la sorpresa en los ojos de la guerrera no se hizo esperar—. ¿De qué te disculpas?

Koga la miró con un semblante serio en su momento, pero después este se vio opacado por la mirada melancólica y llena de dolor que sus ojos cargaban.

— Koga…

— Te lastimé, no una, sino varias veces… tanto a ti como a los demás —comenzó—. Mientras estuve dominado por la obscuridad los herí a todos… —se puso de rodillas e hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza—. Discúlpame…

Yuna estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que el caballero se disculpase con ellos, menos por algo que no había estado bajo su control.

Se puso de rodillas frente a él e hizo que se enderezara. Posó sus manos sobre el rostro del muchacho y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos celestes de Yuna fueron capaces de ver con mucha más claridad los achocolatados ojos del pegaso, los cuales daban índices de querer soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, así como cuando se liberó del poder de Absu y se vieron durante unos segundos.

La guerrera del águila le sonrió tiernamente. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del muchacho y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, el cual sorprendió al de ojos cafés.

— Yu-na… —fue lo poco que pudo articular debido a la sorpresa.

— Eso no fue tu culpa… —le susurra la joven, posando una de sus manos en el cabello color vino tinto de su amigo, acariciándolo con suavidad—. Deja de culparte por las acciones que realizaste en momentos donde no tenías control sobre ti mismo…

Las palabras de la muchacha rusa lo reconfortaban mucho de cierta forma, tanto así que lo tenso que estaba hacía unos minutos fue disminuyendo, al punto de relajarse y quedar sentado en la arena con la joven sobre él, quien ahora estaba recostada entre sus piernas.

El corazón del muchacho latía de forma desenfrenada debido a la nuevamente cercanía de su amiga. Lo estaba abrazando como aquella vez en la que lo ayudó a liberarse del control de Absu.

Y desde esa vez, había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo que en su momento dudó realizar debido al carácter que la rubia tenía.

Con brazos temblorosos, rodeo el cuerpo de la rubia y la envolvió en un delicado abrazo en un inicio, que después se tornó fuerte, pegando el cuerpo de Yuna al suyo y hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven.

— Yo no… quería lastimarte —le dice con la voz temblorosa—, a ti menos que a nadie…

Yuna negó ante eso, debido a la cercanía de ambos él pudo percibir el movimiento— Soy un caballero de Athena, salir herida es inevitable —empezó a decir—. Debo mi juramento a ella y por eso no dudaré nunca en arriesgar mi vida. Pero… —haciendo un leve movimiento de querer separarse, Koga afloja el agarre y le permite separarse un poco. Ambos se ven a los ojos y ella le sonríe, tocando una de las mejillas de él con su mano—. Recuerda Koga, que hice otro juramento importante… Y ese lo tengo contigo… —le recordó.

_Si la obscuridad intenta dominarte de nuevo, yo estaré ahí para detenerla…_

Fueron las palabras de la guerrera que Koga recordó de golpe. Era cierto, ella le había hecho una promesa, un especie de juramento… algo que realmente nadie le había pedido…

Un brillo especial en la mirada de ambos se había colado nuevamente, ese que sólo aparecía cuando sus orbes se encontraban, sólo con ellos… con nadie más.

Estaba tan concentrado en el sonrojado rostro de la guerrera, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento había disminuido casi por completo la distancia que había entre sus rostros, pudiendo así sentir el cálido aliento del otro. No sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, ni por qué, sólo sabía que su corazón estaba más acelerado que nunca, y que probablemente explotaría en cualquier minuto.

El pegaso tomó la mejilla de ella, y como si sus ojos pesaran toneladas, ambos dejaron caer sus parpados y dieron fin al espacio que los separaba del otro. Koga afianzó el abrazo ante las sensaciones que esta acción le producían, y Yuna sólo se limitó a posar sus manos sobre el pecho de su "amigo", apretando la playera blanca y roja que siempre había llevado puesta.

Ninguno de los dos había experimentado algo tan agradable en sus vidas, era la primera vez que sentían algo así dentro de ellos. Los labios de ambos parecían amoldarse perfectamente, como si su destino y su misión hubiera sido la de encontrarse y unirse para así complementarse.

Pero por sobre todo, era la primera ocasión en la que sentían que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo por lo fuerte que estaba latiendo.

El contacto era sencillo e inocente, sólo estaban ahí disfrutando de la suavidad que los labios del otro les proveían a los suyos. No tenían noción de cuantos segundos habían mantenido aquel roce, pero eso poco les importaba, para ellos era una eternidad, y no querían que terminase jamás…

Más como cualquier ser humano, ambos necesitaban de oxigeno para vivir, y este lentamente los había ido abandonado a los dos, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que separarse. Sin abrir sus ojos, unieron sus frentes y se dedicaron a disfrutar la obligada distancia que habían tenido que crear. Ambos se encontraban muy cómodos al lado del otro, sentían que eso era lo correcto, que así debía haber sido desde el inicio.

El lento oleaje los sumía a los dos en una muy tranquilizadora sensación, casi como si los invitara a quedarse dormidos justo allí, a la orilla de la playa, ambos, abrazados.

Pero fueron particularmente las oleadas del mar, quienes hicieron que ambos se alejaran finalmente del otro, pues el océano había ya alcanzado a los muchachos, los pantalones de Koga comenzaban a estar un poco húmedos en los costados.

— Creo… que mejor nos vamos… —sugirió Yuna, quien se alejó de Koga y se puso de pie.

Él hizo lo mismo una vez ella le dio espacio para pararse— Si… además ya es muy noche… —respondió él, viendo el océano una vez más antes de posar su mirada sobre la joven que también observaba el mar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sonrió, y sin previo aviso decidió tomar la mano de la rubia, quien al sentir el contacto posó sus ojos sobre el muchacho.

— ¿Vamos adentro? —le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba después del suceso con Aria.

Yuna se quedó unos segundos callada, admirando esa sonrisa, pero después su semblante se suavizó y asintió— Si —fue lo único que respondió, dejando que Koga la guiara mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, haciendo más íntimo el agarre.

Regresaron a paso lento, no estaba nada lejos la casa de la playa pero querían disfrutar la oportunidad que se les había dado de estar solos.

Koga aún no entendía realmente qué era ese sentimiento, pero sabía que sólo ocurría al estar al lado de Yuna, y que era único. Al contrario de ella que ahora estaba más que segura, un 150% segura, de que lo que sentía por el pegaso era real.

Finalmente entraron a la casa y cada uno se fue directamente hacia su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y durmieron finalmente.

Entraron tan relajados a casa, que no se percataron de dos presencias que lo habían estado observando desde el inicio; claro que les habían dado su privacidad en un punto determinado.

Viéndolos desaparecer en el pasillo, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de la casa y tomaron asiento en el sofá.

— Me alegra ver que ya está más relajado… —comenta una de las siluetas.

El otro ríe levemente— Claro, con ese tipo de ayuda quién no se relaja-, ¡aw…! —se quejó ante un leve dolor que sintió en su brazo lo habían pellizcado—. Eso me dolió Saori…

— No te expreses así de los niños Seiya —lo reprendió la dueña de la casa.

Seiya alzó las manos como defensa— Calma Saori, calma… no lo decía en serio —le respondió nervioso. Saori lo miró unos cuantos segundos antes de relajar su mirada y suspirar.

— Como se nota que no cambias nada…

— Pero así me quieres, ¿qué no? —le dijo él sin pensar antes de taparse la boca por lo que había dicho.

Ante tal reacción Saori no pudo evitar reír con delicadeza. Definitivamente no había cambiado, esas actitudes de adolescente aún las tenía, quizá era mucho más maduro que antes pero… su niño interior seguía saliendo a flote muy seguido.

Pasó su brazo por debajo del de él y su mano llego hasta la suya, formando un agarre similar al de los nuevos caballeros que hacía poco estaban en la playa, apoyando de paso su cabeza en su ancho hombro, logrando así sentir un poco lo tenso que se puso el hombre de cabellera café.

— Así es Seiya, así es como te quiero —le respondió ella sin más, permitiéndose disfrutar de nueva cuenta la presencia de la cual se había visto privada durante trece años.

Seiya se relajó ante la respuesta, una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se permitió también disfrutar de la presencia que tanto había anhelado sentir de nueva cuenta, al apoyar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

* * *

**Suki: **Y listo, aquí está otro Koga x Yuna, y como siempre he dicho, nunca puedo dejar de lado a mis amores Seiya y Saori, siempre estarán en mis Koga x Yuna, de una vez se los digo xD. Bueno, el beso era algo que ya quería que ocurriera entre estos dos en mis fics, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Naturalmente fue un beso sencillo pues son muy pequeños para llegar más lejos. Vemos si luego le digo a princesa que hagamos un fic de ellos más grandes –ríe-. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y pues, nos estamos leyendo.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
